


Call out my name when I kiss you so gently

by Zebooboo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Pahanin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: The smirk on Pahanin’s face stretches into a grin, “And you’re sure you didn’t just, I don’t know…” He starts walking up to Praedyth, fingers just barely touching him around the waist as he stretches up, hooking his chin on Praedyth’s shoulder, “...miss us?”
Relationships: Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Call out my name when I kiss you so gently

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, Oliver is a menace and now I'm writing more smut :V  
> I got my revenge by making him beta so <3 @oliraki thanks honey  
> Twitter decided that bondage was the theme and I...had too much fun with it <3

Praedyth shifts in his seat, concentration lapsing once more when he feels the stretch of thin rope around his thighs. He swallows and crosses his legs carefully while he listens to Asher continue his lecture. It's truly interesting material and he honestly wants to sit through it, but…

His fingers fiddle with a knot below his elbow over his clothes. He tugs at it, feels the burn all the way to his shoulder and his breath shudders. 

A small cough covers his trembling sigh and he readjusts in his seat, propping his notebook on his knee to continue with the lecture. 

His attention lasts only as long as Asher's nasal tones were not directed at the poor fool that decided to start asking questions. Praedyth sighs roughly and switches the cross of his legs. He bites his lip and lets his head loll back. 

Normally that would look as if he is resting his eyes, exasperated with Mir. But really, he's desperately trying to keep his breathing steady since if he breathes too fast the rope crisscrossing his chest will rub against his sensitised skin and he doesn't know how long he can cover up his half-interested erection. 

Especially when he knows that Pahanin is back home after a long rotation, laying with Kabr in bed, leisurely looping the same rope, the same way he did with Praedyth last night, over the Titan’s shoulders, around his ribs, cinching his wrists together at the small of his back… 

He bites his tongue and tries valiantly to check back on the lecture's state. Mir is still admonishing the young Warlock on his 'naive' line of questioning. And he just knows Pahanin is touching Kabr so softly, near reverently, painfully dear and close…

The chair makes a rattle as he leaves, probably making a scene he'd normally be mortified about, but in this case? He couldn't keep the thought of the lecture hall for longer than a fleeting second in his mind before it circled back on Pahanin and his gentle touch.

Getting home seemed to be a feat he can't complete fast enough, resorting to Blinking through the midday crowds and up to balconies and roofs and only taking one moment of rest in a shaded corner when the shudders that have started running over his body make every knot and rope brushing over his heated skin like caresses turn out to be too much. 

He bites his knuckle and determinedly doesn't let his hands wander, doesn't dare touch himself before he has his partners within touching distance and even then it'd be too far away. He wipes his sweaty forehead on a sleeve and hurries along, gait uneven and legs trembling. 

When he finally gets home his breath is short, his eyes clenched shut tight. He leans back on the closed door and grits his teeth, banging his head back on the wood. He wants to go to his partners with a measure of intelligence, not crawl into the room on his knees. 

There's a moment of silence where he can shift on his other foot without his mind spiraling, or his heartbeat being a tad too loud in his ears or his body thrumming with excitement. Then he hears footsteps padding on the wooden floor. 

"P? I thought the lecture would've lasted till the evening?" 

Praedyth's eyes pry open and immediately lock onto Pahanin peeking around the bedroom door. He has his shirt off and only a pair of loose pants riding low on his hips and Praedyth swallows down the choked sound riding out of his throat. 

“Ha, you know how Asher can get insufferable even with the smallest thing”. He tries to wave a hand casually, step away from the door without looking like he’s got a burn between his thighs. Or a hard-on.

Pahanin’s brow arches high on his newly shaved head and a smug little smirk curls on his lips. He steps out into the hallway and leans on the door frame. “Oh, I thought you said you’d suffer through it until you could catch Asher alone and drill him for info for your new theories. You looked so excited about it.”

The teasing lilt of the Hunter’s voice makes Praedyth’s belly tingle. “He got caught up arguing with a neophyte, it would never end.” His voice sounds weak even to his own ears. He feels a bead of sweat travel down his neck and disappear into his collar.

The smirk on Pahanin’s face stretches into a grin, “And you’re sure you didn’t just, I don’t know…” He starts walking up to Praedyth, fingers just barely touching him around the waist as he stretches up, hooking his chin on Praedyth’s shoulder, “...miss us?”

Shivers run down his sides at the breath tickling his ear and then he’s tugging Pahanin closer until they are flush, toes to shoulders, and Praedyth curls around his partner until he can bury his nose in his neck. He closes his eyes and breathes in; Kabr’s mint soap, a hint of his own cologne, half forgotten in the back of the bathroom’s shelves and the underlying scent of ripe tangerines from Pahanin’s moisturiser.

Pahanin’s chuckle rumbles between their chests and his hands circle around the Warlock. Praedyth sways them, holding this moment close and Pahanin closer. He presses a chaste kiss on Pahanin’s neck, “I missed you far too much.”

He can feel Pahanin try and hook his fingers under the ropes at his ribs and his breath hitches. Pahanin looks up at him with a gentle look before tugging again and his chest burns. A gasp falls from his lips and is instantly silenced by Pahanin's mouth. 

Pahanin sucks on his lip and starts tugging insistently at his belt. He takes a step back and Praedyth follows along helplessly. Slowly they walk backwards, mouths nipping and kissing while Pahanin pulls off belts and his heavy outer layer, dropping them to the floor. 

"Praedyth…" He gets an insistent hand at his shoulder and he pulls back to look at Pahanin. The other man swallows and pulls Praedyth's shirt off and traces his fingers around the rope circling Praedyth's torso before he presses a kiss in the center of Praedyth's chest and steps back. 

He levels a finger at the Warlock's face with a smirk. "You came back without warning, so you get to sit back while I take care of Kabr." 

His expression turns sultry and he slips the fingers around Praedyth's chin to tilt it to the side. "You'll be good, right? Stay quiet and wait for me Praedyth?" 

A flush jumps to his cheeks, lighting up his ears and he sees Pahanin's smile widening into something devilish. 

He feels hands travel down his back, tagging at knots, playing with his rope burns, slipping under his waistband to toy at the skin under his pants. It takes a good bit of his restraint to take his hands off Pahanin and present them, wrist up. 

The Hunter takes them in his own, kissing his pulse and then pulling him inside the bedroom. Praedyth's eyes dart to the bed, rumpled and unmade and with Kabr wrapped up like a present sitting in the middle of it. 

His mouth goes dry even as Pahanin ties up his wrists together around his back. Kabr smiles dopily at him, neck and chest absolutely covered with teeth marks and with faint bruises in the shape of Pahanin's hands on his thighs. A slip of rope is tied around the base of his straining cock but he doesn't seem to mind, sitting cross-legged, thin rope hugging every contour of his body and arms similarly tied behind his back. 

Pahanin wraps his arms around Praedyth from behind and kisses his shoulder after tying his wrists together. Then his hands go back to toying with his waistband, humming thoughtfully, playfully. "Looks good, doesn't he? Like a treat all wrapped up for us."

He sees the smile stretch on Kabr's relaxed face, eyes soft even with the sweat beading at his temple. 

Pahanin nips at his neck and tugs Praedyth’s pants down, "And now I have both of you." His cock jumps out of its confines, tip red and faintly leaking. He breathes a small sigh of relief. 

"Praedyth played hooky today, Kabr. He missed us so much he couldn't even concentrate, right, darling?" Pahanin sets a hand on Praedyth's hip, fingers splayed on his navel and he was so  _ close _ to touching him that he wanted to cry. 

Kabr huffs out a laugh and lays down on his side, expression still cloudy and happy. Praedyth has a bit of an idea of what's been happening for Kabr to fall into a dreamy state like that. When Pahanin's fingers tease at his lips and his other hand travels back to fondle his ass, he's a bit more sure. 

He opens his mouth, lapping at the fingers slipping inside his mouth. A palm kneads his buttcheek, pulling it aside, then switching back to kneading. Pahanin presses his chest to Praedyth's back and drags his teeth over Praedyth's neck, pushing his fingers as far into Praedyth's mouth as he can. 

"I'll set you in to wait and then you'll watch as I take care of our partner, yes?" The low voice in his ear makes his cock jump and shivers run down his spine, but Praedyth nods even with Pahanin's fingers pushing in to reach his throat, holding his tongue, hooking behind his teeth. 

"Splendid." The fingers leave his mouth and the hand groping his ass cracks down with a smack and a gasp rips out of him from the surprise. Yes, suspicion confirmed. 

Pahanin walks him forward until Praedyth is leaning on the bed, ass in the air and cheek to the sheets, Kabr watching them with hazy eyes. Another slap hits the meat of his ass and a groan spills out. Then another and another and another until tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes and his breath feels sweet and fleeting between the hits. 

He smothers a harsh moan into the sheets, cock rubbing against the bed with the rocking of his body. A hand cupping his cheek startles him and he jerks back into the next hit. His breath rushes out all at once and gentle hands hold his face, brushing away the errant tears rolling down his cheeks. He blinks at Kabr, looking just a bit more cognizant, and Praedyth threads their fingers together before Pahanin slaps him again.

His knees are trembling by the time Pahanin stops. Praedyth gulps down air, hair having fallen out of his ponytail and sticking to his face. He feels Pahanin rub his back, his waist, press kisses on his spine. He hears him whisper lowly, "Good, you're both doing so good, so nice, I missed you, I  _ missed _ you, I love you…", and his heart flutters in his chest. Kabr is brushing his matted hair off his face, pressing open mouthed kisses on his brow, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

Hands leave him and a keen jumps out of his throat. Pahanin laughs and returns almost immediately, pressing cold, wet fingers at his entrance. He twitches away in surprise, but Pahanin shushes him, gentle fingers pulling his cheeks apart and a finger slips in. 

Praedyth breathes and relaxes, feels the finger move in and curl, pumping into him carefully for a moment. A second one pushes inside and he's starting to feel a bit of a stretch, especially when Pahanin starts scissoring them slowly. Trembles travel down his body and he pants and moans into the sheets. 

"There, there we're almost done now, shhh. Take a deep breath for me, alright?" The fingers slip out after a moment of sustained stretching. Praedyth pants, taking in some much needed oxygen before a long, slow breath. 

Pahanin holds him by the hip and then something is pushing at him. Kind of cold, wet and smooth. It breaches him slowly, slowly, stretching him out until it starts burning. Then it pops in. He gasps and clenches around it. A butt plug. When did they get a  _ butt plug _ ? 

A finger curls under the rope around his throat and tugs him upright. His legs feel weak and Pahanin wraps an arm around him, guiding him to the desk chair in the corner. He sits awkwardly down, ass smarting from the spanking but also not being able to sit squarely on his ass because of the buttplug. 

Pahanin watches him wiggle with a smirk before planting his hands on Praedyth's shoulders and making him sit correctly. The plug hits him on his prostate and he moans, pleasure washing over him, toes curling. 

"There you go, you can entertain yourself now, just one last thing…”

Praedyth blinks as a ball gag is presented. Pahanin kisses the ball then presses it against Praedyth’s lips with a smirk. He shudders and clamps his teeth around it, mouth stretching, and Pahanin secures it on his head.

Pahanin pecks his cheek and winks, moving back to the bed. He catches Kabr watching them with a smile before getting to his knees when Pahanin stops before the bed. The hunter smooths his fingers over Kabr’s jawline, threading them into his hair and pulling his head back. He locks his lips over a reddening spot not yet turned into a real bruise and sucking on it.   
  
A broken little sigh spills from Kabr’s mouth and Praedyth feels it in his bones. Pahanin throws a look back at him and then starts climbing the bed, slipping behind Kabr and pulling him flush against his chest.

“I’m sorry for taking so long Kabr, but look at him, so nice for us. Waiting until we’re ready for him, hmm?” His hands travel across Kabr’s chest, pulling at rope and flicking his nipples. A hand moves downwards, counting ribs and every knot until it rests on Kabr’s hip, digging nails into the juncture between thigh and navel.   
  
Praedyth sees the pink flush on the tips of the titan’s ears, the shivering of his sides. A bead of pre-come beads at the head of his swollen cock and Praedyth’s tongue presses to the ball. 

“Ah, I know that look, Praedyth. Do you see it, Kabr? Want to tell me what it’s about?” Pahanin speaks into Kabr’s ear before sucking on the lobe.

Kabr's throat works, swallowing, "He wants to get here…"

Pahanin's hand spreads on the sensitive flesh around Kabr's dick, not yet touching, his other hand moving to rest just under Kabr's throat. His chin hooks over a broad shoulder and he looks straight at Praedyth with hooded eyes. 

"And do what, precious?" Pahanin noses at Kabr's neck, pressing kisses down his spine. The hand low on Kabr's navel wraps lightly around the base of the man's cock. 

Kabr's hips jerk and his chest jumps with a shudder. His eyes close and his head lolls back and voice reedy, "Suck me off."

Pahanin’s nails trail red line from his throat down, down to join the others, slowly unlacing the rope around Kabr's member. The man jerks and twitches in Pahanin’s hold, gasping with every touch. "That's right, take you all in, lick and suck until you finish down his throat, give you as much pleasure as he can. But he won't, not now, right darling?" 

Praedyth shifts in his seat, plug brushing up against that one bundle on nerves over and over with every slight movement, and nods. Even when drool starts pooling in his mouth at the idea of taking Kabr on his mouth, run his tongue over the leaking slit, feel the weight of it pushing down his throat. 

The smile on Pahanin’s face can almost be called mean as he fully grasps Kabr’s cock in his hand, eyes never leaving Praedyth's. The titan moans and thrusts his hips up and Pahanin shifts, making a loose fist with his hand and lets Kabr rut. 

"No, he'll sit there and look while you come undone on your own, because I asked him to. And you've been so good for me Kabr, so amazing and I don't want to keep you waiting anymore."

Kabr pants and keeps thrusting up in Pahanin's hand, almost heedless of whatever he says, too far gone and too long denied. Praedyth's belly clenches at the utter abandon on Kabr's face. 

Pahanin mouths at the bruises he can reach on Kabr's shoulder and neck, throwing smirks at Praedyth from every mark. He angles his mouth right over Kabr's ear, "Won't you come for us sweetheart?" 

Kabr keens and curl in, shuddering and jerking. Pahanin has his palm over the head of his cock, catching the cum as it shoots out. 

Heat boils in Praedyth's chest and drool dribbles down his chin. He wants to be  _ there,  _ between them, feel the sweat cooling on Kabr’s skin, the fight to get air in his chest. Set his lips on Pahanin’s chest and make him squirm.

Instead he clenches around the plug, flexes his bound arms and sits where he is. He watches as Pahanin starts untying all the rope from Kabr, whispering encouragement too low for Praedyth to hear. It unspools easily, sliding down Kabr’s sweaty skin and leaving behind red imprints at some of the tighter places.

Kabr’s groans when his arms are free again, rolling his shoulders carefully and turning to catch Pahanin’s mouth in a kiss as he brushes his lips over the titan’s cheek. Pahanin moans into the kiss, melting against Kabr’s shoulder. Kabr breaks the kiss and looks sidelong at Praedyth, lip curling in a teasing smile.

Pahanin catches the look and turns a smirk Praedyth’s way before leaning in to whisper in Kabr’s ear. He feels heat gather on his face when Kabr whispers back and both of his partners leave the bed to walk over to him. 

He feels like he’s on fire when Pahanin braces a hand on his shoulder and bends to kiss and nip his neck. When the hunter also wraps a hand around his cock he moans, flinching slightly from the sudden touch.

“Enjoying yourself, Praedyth? I hope you didn’t wait too long.” Teeth nibble at his ear while Pahanin starts jerking him off slowly. He breathes roughly through his nose and fights to not jerk his hips. If he moves too much the plug will move too much and he will be lasting _very_ _little_.

“And he was so nice, Pahanin. I think he needs a bit more attention, don’t you?” Kabr is leaning in front of him and Praedyth is looking wide eyed at him when his hands grip his thighs and pull them slowly apart, pulling him forward a bit in his chair.

Fingers are pushing against the bottom of the plug and Praedyth grinds his teeth on the gag when pleasure hits him straight in the gut. Pahanin smirks above him and twists his wrist on the upwards pass and he shivers. Oh, he knows that look, he’s not lasting.

“Hm, that he does, have any ideas in mind Kabr?” He hears the man hum between his thighs before the plug is being tugged out of him, slowly, slowly and he desperately tries not to tense up. He groans low in his throat when it pops out. 

He whines, clenching on nothing and Kabr kisses his thigh before pushing the swell of it over his hole again. He continues teasing his entrance while Pahanin tugs at him slowly, almost torturously. 

Heat is coiling low in his belly when the plug is very slowly pushed back inside. He groans hoarsely, but then Kabr is scouting back, still on his knees. He takes Pahanin by the hips and pulls him along and Pahanin winks at him as he also stops touching him. 

Sweat rolls down his temple and he desperately wants to get out of the chair and call an end to the games, beg a quick finish, a push over the edge, because he's really at the end of his rope. Instead he tries to breathe in slow and deep, ignoring his aching member as much as he can while he shifts uncomfortably in the seat and watches. 

And he has to admit, Kabr on his knees, wrapping his arms around Pahanin's waist, pressing kissing on his lower back? Beautiful sight. Kabr locking eyes with him as one hand travels up to trace old marks and old scars under Pahanin's chest, other hand slowly tugging pants down? He is struck still, not daring to move. 

If the gag hadn't already been stretching his mouth he expects it would have fallen open a while ago. 

Pahanin's needy moan grabs his attention and his eyes dart up to the half-lidded eyes staring back at him. He watches Pahanin close them, head rolling back, baring a long throat at him, groaning as Kabr's fingers snake between his legs, pants only partially down to his knees.

"I do have one thing in mind…" Kabr rumbles and rubs his fingers along Pahanin's folds, carefully dipping a finger in, curling it softly, then adding a second one, moving them slowly, deliberately along Pahanin's center until his knees are trembling and his hand twists around Kabr’s wrist. 

Kabr is trailing kisses along Pahanin's side, brushing slow fingers over the man's chest, his belly, all while his fingers pump and scissor and dip to the knuckle inside Pahanin until they pull out gasps and moans and make the red spread over Pahanin's face. 

Only when Pahanin strangles a moan on his knuckle and holds Kabr's wrist tightly does the titan pull his fingers away. Instead he tags Pahanin's pants off all the way, stands up to steady him against his chest as Pahanin regains his breath from the high of the orgasm.

He just holds him for a moment, rubbing soothing hands over Pahanin's hips until he stops shuddering. Then he slowly walks him forward until Pahanin is straddling Praedyth's thighs and makes him sit down on them. Kabr leans over Pahanin's shoulder and unlaces the gag from Praedyth's face. 

He pats Praedyth's face, doing a serious once over before kissing his cheekbone while Pahanin leans fully against him, trapping his somewhat flagging cock between their bellies. He tenses and his hips do a small jerk. 

"Prae, do you need a minute or a quick finish? You've been like this for a while and we didn't do a check in." There's some concern in Kabr's voice and Preadyth admittedly feels a bit lightheaded. But it honestly looks like this is the last stretch and… 

Pahanin also pats his cheek and he blinks slowly at his similarly concerned face. His mouth works to speak but words don't seem to be able to come out. His partners look about ready to put the stops to their games when his voice finds him again. 

"Just… no more waiting…please, I…" He says hoarsely and trails off. 

"Yes, yes, this is the end sweetheart, no more, thank you for holding on, I'm sorry it took so long, I really am..." Pahanin is peppering kisses on his face, moving back on his thighs a bit, while Kabr moves around to start untying the rope from around his frame and handing Pahanin a bottle of lube. 

Pahanin squirts a dollop in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it, before taking Praedyth in hand. He tugs him a couple of times, spreading up the lube before lining himself up and slowly sinking down. 

They both groan when he bottoms out, taking a moment to relish the heat and closeness before Pahanin braces on his shoulders and starts moving. 

His hips start thrusting upwards every time Pahanin sinks down and he feels the plug pushing inside him with every roll. He knows he won't be lasting long like this. 

At some point Kabr frees his arms, leaning down to kiss Praedyth's neck, setting his hands over Pahanin's on Praedyth's shoulders. He stiffly wraps his own arms around Pahanin's waist, trying to hold him closer. 

Pahanin kisses him, full and deep and his hips stutter for a moment, sitting back down again and he breaks the kiss and holds very still, wanting to stretch this out just a bit more. Just a bit, wanting to give Pahanin just a bit more, if only his hands didn't shake as much, if only… 

Kabr brushes his cheek against his then, "Talk to me babe, what is it?"

Praedyth shivers and whispers haltingly, "Wanna, ha, make him cum, but I can't...hold on, I.."

He shushes him and walks around them to take Pahanin by the waist, guiding him up and down on Praedyth's cock again, other hand sneaking down to rub at Pahanin's clit. 

He cries out and sinks down on him with eyes closed and head thrown back and Praedyth drinks in the sight they all make. 

It's only a couple more rolls of Pahanin's hips that do the trick, pushing him down on the plug in his ass and clenching around him, before he's doing a half-hearted thrust and cumming. 

Only a couple of thrusts and he's gone, pleasure washing over him, blanketing his mind, even with Pahanin still bouncing in his lap, until he hears Pahanin groan and he also stops moving. 

Harsh panting becomes their focus for a bit, until Kabr helps Pahanin sit up from Praedyth's lap, cum starting to leak down his thighs, and over to the bed. He leaves them for barely a couple of minutes before returning with a few wet towels. 

Praedyth sags in the chair, mind coming down from the buzz and high. He watches Kabr clean Pahanin up, pushing a few fingers in him to coax out a few globs of come before wiping him down with a kiss. 

Then he moves over to Praedyth, brushing matted hair of his forehead and cleaning him up and he is not ashamed to say he squeaked when he was picked up. He is laid on his stomach and his legs pulled apart and he moans when the plug is carefully pulled out. 

A towel wipes the excess lube from between his thighs and the rest of the ropes are taken off him and a kiss pressed to his lower back. 

He's almost ready to fall asleep when hands are pulling him up further on the bed. He blinks at Pahanin and smiles tiredly, resting his head against the hunter's shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. 

The bed dips before another pair of arms are wrapping over his own around Pahanin. 

He hears a few mumbles before Pahanin moves, first one way to Kabr, then the other, to press his mouth to Praedyth's head and whisper, "Love you."

Praedyth dozes off with a smile and a mumbled, "Love you too", as he hears Kabr rumble in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a second part because soooooo many people were sad gore did not make it so......expect THAT soon <3
> 
> Let me know if anything seems off to you~


End file.
